Moments to Remember
by WemmaDilema
Summary: Imagine Terri had never had her secrets revealed until her due date. This changes the relationship between Emma and Will. Rated R for later chapters.


Moments to Remember

(This takes place if Terri had kept her secret little longer then cannon)

I.

Chairs and Desks

"You don't think I'm weird do you Will?" I asked Will from across my desk. He giggled and smiled at me.

"Of course not Em." He ended his response with one of his face splitting smiles.

"Because Sue told me that all my cleaning was creeping everyone out and that I need to get myself together and if I keep my life up like this I'm going to end up like an old cat la-"

He quickly reached over the desk and placed his pointer finger on my lips.

"Em, trust me, Sue is just being mean to you, ok?"

I nodded my head and whispered "ok" under his finger.

It was like one of those movie moments, he looked like an angle, a tall muscular angle. He was so amazingly cute and perfect and his curly hair and *sigh*. I snapped back to reality, he must have noticed my eyes getting wider because he quickly sat back into his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

"So, how are you and Terri?" I asked Will.

"I filed a divorce yesterday"

"Oh jeez Will, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

He giggled a little while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's fine, plus from what I've herd fake babies are really hard to deliver." He said smiling, but I could tell he had been extremely hurt by what had gone on in the past week.

"I have to go, first period Spanish starts in a few, I don't want to be late, see you later Em." He stepped away from my desk and pushed his chair in. I could see right away that that it was about an inch too far to the left. I might have watched him on the way out, might.

XX

I sat myself down at the lunch table next to Shannon. I was just finishing to unwrap my lunch when Will walked into the room, he smiled at me as he sat down.

"Hey Shannon, hey Em"

"Hey Will" we both replied.

Will took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down.

"So Will, how's glee club going?" Shannon asked.

"It's going great; I almost have the set list for regionals done."

He continued talking to Shannon about glee club and then the football team. As Will and Shannon were talking, I could feel something touching my leg. Oh my gosh! It was Will's hand! He set his hand there for a few second and then moved his hand back to the top of the table; I touched were his hand had been and there was a little slip of paper. I assumed right away that it was the one that he had been scribbling on beforehand. I opened up the slip of paper in my lap so that no one could read the note (it looked like I was staring at my crotch while I was reading it *ugh*). The note said "What are you doing this weekend?-Will". I read it over and over confused with why Will would want to know what I was doing this weekend. I fished a pencil out of my pocket and scribbled back "Nothing, staying at home". His hand was now on his thigh and I slipped the piece of paper under his fingers and let go when I felt him grab onto it.

"So you two are passing notes now?" Shannon raised an eye brow.

I shot my head towards his.

"What no-no we were just umm...talking" it was all I was able to stutter out of my mouth at such short notice.

"Ok?" she had one of her "looks" on her face; I think she knew what was up.

Will got up and left the table waving goodbye to Shannon and me. He gave me an extra-long stare on the way out. I rushed to finish my lunch so I could meet Will in his office. He needed a talking to. Beginning to pack up my lunch my heart started racing, what could he possibly want from me? I exchanged a small smile with Shannon, but she looked extremely confused. I quickly walked down the hall to avoid the children that would come stampeding down the hall after lunch. Every step I took me heart beats got a little faster. Was talking about Terri this morning too far? Or worse, was it too soon? What if he hated me now? Or what if he wanted to date me? I went through the options in my head; it had to be one of the first two choices. What could a man as amazingly perfect as him want with me?

I pulled a Kleenex out of my pocket and open the door slowly. Will was sitting at his desk looking at some sheet music.

"Hey Will…"

"Oh Hey Em, here take a seat."

I pulled a chair over in the front of his desk and sat down. I pulled my skirt under my legs so that I looked nice and then looked at him.

"So Em, I have a really important to ask you."

A million things ran through my head at once. Ok worst case scenario he might never want to talk to me ever again. No wait worst case scenario he might ask me to leave the school, move to another state, and get a restraining order. What if it was that he never wanted to see me again?

"So what do you think Em?"

I snapped back to reality.

"About what?" I asked

"About coming over to my house this weekend."

He wanted me to come over to his house? Am I dreaming?

"So…"

"Ok, yeah I'll come"

"Alright, I'll pick you up at ten o clock at your house."

"Al-alright"

"See you then Em" he said smiling at me.

I got up and walked out of his room. I Emma Pillsbury just got a date with Will Schuster!


End file.
